1. Field
Various embodiments of the present invention relate generally to a memory system and, more particularly, to a memory system for processing data into a memory device and an operating method of the memory system.
2. Description of the Related Art
The computer environment paradigm has shifted to ubiquitous computing systems that may be used anytime and anywhere. Due to this, use of portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, digital cameras, and notebook computers has increased. Portable electronic devices generally employ a memory system having one or more semiconductor memory devices used as main or auxiliary data storage devices.
Semiconductor memory devices generally provide excellent stability, durability, high information access speed, and low power consumption, since they have no moving parts. Well-known examples of semiconductor memory devices include universal serial bus (USB) memory devices, memory cards having various interfaces, and solid state drives (SSD).